Cream Coffee
by Vikare
Summary: 2. Attack & Defence - Shizuo/Mikado; Mikado Love Anthology. 25 Mikado-uke drabbles and one-shots for the heart and some daily sugar dose.
1. A Rainy Day

**Disclaimer**: I, Variation on Ink, do not own_ Durarara!_, it rightfully belongs to its creator and copyright holders.

* * *

**I**zaya liked rainy days. He loved to stroll the streets of Ikebukuro on a rainy day (actually, he liked to stroll the streets of Ikebukuro just to troll Shizuo).

Approximately 5:45 PM on a rainy Tuesday, Izaya Orihara spot the Dollars leader hurrying down the street with his school bag over his head. Now this scene would have been hilarious if expressed in a comical way, but Izaya thought otherwise.

Mikado's wet cheek, Mikado's uniform clinging to his skin, Mikado's worried expression, and Mikado's legs... Izaya admired these attributes for a short amount of time, but his senses returned before Mikado could completely disappear from his sight.

And so, Izaya skipped after his little Kouhai*.

* * *

"Ah~ Mikado Ryugamine-kun~ Need a hand?" Izaya asked while looking down upon a fallen Mikado. He pulled the Raira student up and into an embrace, despite the mud that belmished the other's uniform. Few seconds later, Izaya shrugged off his coat to cover up Mikado.

"Th-thank you for your help Orihara-san," murmured Mikado. Pink dyed itself on Mikado's cheeks; he had never been this close to someone physically besides Kida, his best friend. Which brought up another question, why was Izaya here? Even with Mikado's status as the Dollars' founder, Izaya had no business with him unless something was going on.

Mikado asked, "ehm... do you need something, Orihara-san?"

"You have little faith in me, Mikado-kun!" the man pouted and hugged Mikado with his now soaked self harder, "Can't I just say hello to a friend...?"

Had it been a thing of importance, Mikado wouldn't minded Izaya's intrusion in his life. But for no reason...? The thought was uncomfortable and disturbing. The meeting between those two was pure coincidence, Izaya simply saw him and chased after him. The big question was, 'What had caused Izaya to go after Mikado?'

The informant himself didn't know, which was rare for a person like him (no other beings were like him). So he took this chance to relieve his curiousity.

"Mikado-kun, what do you say about some hot chocolate and warm clothes?"

* * *

_**Kouhai** - Underclassman, Izaya was a graduate of Raira Academy._


	2. Errands

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara, it belongs to its rightful owner and copyright holder.

**Warnings**: Kasuka/Mikado, hints of Shizuo/Mikado and Kida/Mikado.

* * *

Running errands for Shizuo Heiwajima was not Mikado's official occupation, but this time, he was desperate for some cash in his pockets.

Mikado's job as a freelancer on the inter-webs was languishing, apparently a different person had replaced him in what he did the best, web designing and coding , thus he had to resort to working for many different people.

Some of them were hazardous for his health while others were just your everyday-average person, like a classmate who you would pass the on the street or a store vendor.

Even though Shizuo Heiwajima was very, very harmful for his well-being, doing tasks for the most dangerous man in Ikebukuro had its benefits.

One, people will know he or she is affiliated with the dangerous person and it was common sense to respect those people that do know these kind of people. But humans are going to be humans, there is a thick line between dumb and smart.

Though in this case, they were smart. A group of Yellow Scarves members ganged on Mikado, as soon as he said he was going to be late for his errand for Shizuo, they all scurried away like mutts with their tails between their legs.

Mikado shook his head. Really, they were all cowards. He didn't even know why they bothered to pick a fight with Shizuo. After all, the man was dubbed 'dangerous'. Still, people pull on his strings, namely the informant Izaya Orihara, he who lacks sanity.

While thinking, the Raira student accidentally bumped into a young lady, but his bag did not fell from his grip. He swiftly apologized, though the female could barely hear from all the noise caused by the crowd, and walked on.

Fifteen more minutes until his aching leg would take him to Shizuo's apartment.

–

His steps were nimble , yet he felt that he could fall at any given point due to poor endurance. He let a sigh of relief when he finished climbing four flights of stairs.

What made him so determined to finish? The answer never struck him, thus he left the question unanswered in his mind. After opening the door, he immediately became curious on why there were another pair of shoes in the only visitor Shizuo would ever have was Tom. Then again, he did mention he had a brother.

"Shizuo-san, is there a visitor?" asked Mikado. Carefully, he laid down the groceries on the kitchen table before advancing to its interior. Murmurs and words could be heard from within Shizuos bedroom. He creak open the door to the bedroom just a little, "excuse me... Shizuo-san...?"

Inside Shizuo's bedroom was the blond man himself and another man. The blond looked away from his companion to glance at Mikado. Mikado's face flushed after realizing he had interrupted a conversation, he started to slink away from the door until Shizuo's voice stopped him.

"Mikado, you're back already?" he asked, albeit surprised at Mikado's dedication to the errands he had given him.

Mikado nodded, before looking at the unknown man and gesturing to him, "and he is...?"

"My brother, Kasuka."

Mikado opened the door fully, muttering a very much repeated "excuse me". He bowed, at the man known as Kasuka. Somehow, he felt like he saw Kasuka from somewhere before.

"This is Mikado Ry- What's your last name again kid?" Shizuo asked with a frown.

"Ryugamine," the boy replied, mentally sulking at his narcississt-sounding surname. He could feel the blush rising to his cheeks now. People were extremely prejudice about his name, and he hoped that Shizuo's brother wasn't that way. As cold as he looked.

"Nice to meet you, Mikado-kun," said Kasuka. His tone was flat and face unsmiling Even so, he didn't have a 'get away from me' feel around him. In fact, he had a 'cool person' aura. Mikado smiled shyly and bowed again.

Uncharacterstically, Kasuka reached out and patted Mikado's head. Shizuo raised an eyebrow at this, not knowing what caused his brother to caress the boy's head. Usually, Kasuka didn't bother with making any physical contact.

"He's a polite boy, Shizuo," he commented as he continued to pat the Raira student's head. Sometimes smoothing it, sometimes fluffing it. Generally toying with the younger's hair.

Now Mikado could get a closer look to Kasuka's face, he felt like there was something wrong...

Hmm, what could it be?

–

"Look! That's Yuuhei Hanejima!" Kida shouted, pointing to a brunet that was surrounded by a crowd of fan girls. Mikado, being the country bumpkin he was, couldn't help but to be in awe at this. After all, he never ever met any famous people in real life. It was really rare, even if the person was yards away.

"Of course, I'm more popular," his blond friend continued.

Mikado cutted him off, "**√3** points."

–

"Ah! You're Yuuhei Hanejima-san!" exclaimed Mikado in realization, then blushed in embarrassement at his sudden outburst. Though it seemed that the man, Yuuhei or Kasuka, wasn't paying attention to his comments, only on his appearance.

Then the impossible happened, Kasuka began to feel around Mikado's body.

"Hm..."

There was a slight fascination on Kasuka's face. But Mikado had one of shock, he couldn't move his body due to the sheer amount of fondling done to him. Now Mikado wasn't a touchy feely person, even with his parents and Kida. So it was natural that the more than casual touches were making him rather flustered. He tried to protest, but somehow, his voice betrayed him and didn't made a sound.

"Oi... Kasuka, you're making Mikado..." said Shizuo until Kasuka felt around Mikado's waist. He then exclaimed, "KASUKA!"

Shizuo tugged Mikado away from Kasuka. Mikado slightly winced, but was glad that Shizuo didn't use his full strength. Kasuka frowned, annoyed by the lack of fluffiness under his fingers, and tried to draw Mikado back from the blond's grip.

So, the war began.

–

"K-kida-kun?" asked Mikado to his best friend. He was sniffling about something.

Kida was more or less turned on by his friend's moe factor, "Yes, what do you need from the super-duper awesomely sexy me?"

"I-I got molested yesterday. Can you help me feel better?"

"Comfort sex?"

Mikado proceeded to slap Kida with a cold expression on.

"**√3** points."


	3. Attack & Defence

Shizuo had respected Mikado very, very much. It was a kind of respect for Mikado's decisions. The man could remember Mikado quite clearly, unlike all of those that passed before him. He had thought that the only person that could hold such loyalty to his friends was in novels. Apparently, he was wrong.

Shizuo was strong, but Mikado was stronger.

He let out a last breath of smoke, before letting the cigarette fall. It was raining anyway, no harm done. Shizuo gazed at the wounded figure briefly before turning his attention back to the gang of men standing before him. His hand clenched around a street sign, and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Which one of you bastards hurt him?"


End file.
